


A thousand infinities

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: FLUFFY COOPS, M/M, coops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: cooooooooopppps asked: Coops skating on a lake or lagoon over Christmas holidays
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	A thousand infinities

Sirius black awoke to a cold bed and the night sky. He didn’t know what had woken him, but in the soft silence of the wintry night, he knew it was the absence of his husband’s quiet breathing that had tugged him out of sleep. 

Sirius frowned, slipping out of bed with a soft grunt, pulling the blanket across his shoulders as he went. 

“Re?” His call was loud in the dark, his sleep-rough voice bouncing off the walls. Sirius blinked valiantly against the dark, walking through the house on muscle memory alone. 

“Mon Loup?” Sirius’s voice echoed off the empty area of the hall. The kitchen. The basement. Sirius’s pulse ratcheted when the door of the empty bathroom closed behind him with a muffled click, his mind jumping into overdrive at the possibility of any harm coming to his beautiful love. 

It took Sirius all of two strides to get to where Remus had forgotten his phone in the window, trying to find the wallet that that had been there with it. Sirius had just spotted it lying on the floor when a movement in the window caught his eye. 

There was someone skating outside. In the middle of the night. On the frozen lake in front of their house. It didn’t take an expert to know they were skilled. The sharp turns and loops the skater made a testament to their prowess. Sirius couldn’t help but watch; they looked ethereal in the moonlight; the light making the ice look like it was glowing, threading its pale, milky fingers through the soft brown curls — Sirius let out a gasp, the tension in his chest releasing in one smooth breath. 

It was Remus. Skating outside. Alone. In the dark. 

Sirius smiled, throwing off the blanket in lieu of Remus’s thick, red sweater; pulling on his winter coat before grabbing a scarf and his skates to join his husband out on the ice. 

It didn’t take long for Sirius to get to the ice and he was on his skates even faster, his heart pounding at the idea of having his beloved in his arms again. Remus made a beautiful jump and Sirius’s breath caught. Where had he learnt to do that? 

It didn’t take him long to notice the earphone cord vanishing into Remus’s pocket. _God_ he loved this man. Sirius skated over, wrapping an arm round Remus’s waist and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Bonjour mon amour, ” 

Remus startled, relaxing immediately into Sirius’ warmth. 

“How did you find me?” Remus whispered, turning around to press his face into Sirius’s chest, the steady thump of his heartbeat a music like no other. 

Sirius huffed a laugh, tightening his arms around his husband. “Well, you gave me half a heart attack, but I saw you through the window.” 

Remus kissed Sirius’s forehead, rubbing Sirius’s back in long, slow strokes. “I’m sorry I scared you. I was coming back soon.” 

Sirius pulled away, shaking his head fondly. “I don’t mind. Besides, it’s beautiful out here.” 

Remus’s eyes never left Sirius’s, “yes. Yes, it is.” 

Sirius pulled Remus in for a kiss, the feeling of Remus’s lips on his as wondrous and magical as the first time they’d kissed. Sirius didn’t even notice when Remus slipped one of the earbuds into his ear. 

“Dance with me.” Remus breathed, resting their foreheads together in the peaceful night. Sirius smiled, simply dropping his hand to Remus’s waist, their frost breaths mingling in the cold air. 

and it that heartbeat, it felt like a thousand infinities has collided and torn themselves apart to create this moment for them, this fragile, precious moment of love and peace and serendipity. Their own little universe, Sirius thought, as they danced the night away. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
